


Blur

by polaroidexit



Series: Your First Everything [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Nonsense, Slice of Life, mentioned Theo Raeken, mentioned liam dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Scott's curious about Liam and Theo's relationship.





	Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Questioning Thiam's relationship for the first time.

"Liam and Theo…" Scott trailed off awkwardly as everyone else looked up from their research of the latest supernatural creature that'd been appearing near Beacon Hills lately.

"Are they really dating?" Scott asked, tilting his head with a bemused expression. Derek huffed like he usually does when he's unimpressed and goes back to the book in his hand. Lydia blinked very slowly before returning to the extraordinary amount of notes in her hands as if nothing happened. 

Scott noticed Mason and Corey blinking stiffly at him from the corner of his eye. He ignored how the two stiffened more when he turned his gaze toward them. "You must know, you're his best friend, right?" Scott tried to ask with a casual tone. It didn't really work, due on how Stiles grimaced dramatically from his spot beside Lydia.

"I'm…not exactly curious about my best friend's love life. Or sex life. Or whatever…they are." Mason muttered with a strange twist to his lips. Almost seemed like he was hiding something. Since Scott had been slowly getting better at sensing chemosignals, he was able to sense waves of discomfort from Corey during that moment, who had looked away at the mention of Theo's name.

Scott opened his mouth, just about to ask Corey on the topic when Stiles cut in,

"Dude, just let them go, they've been looking like they'd rather be making out somewhere else for the past half an hour." Lydia gave a surprising snort.

Scott stared back at Stiles, who gave him a subtle shake of his head. Stiles groaned exasperatedly and turned his head to the two that sat uncomfortably on the bland looking couch in the loft. "You guys can leave, you know. Scotty won't chase after you like one of those deranged teachers that's set on having your soul, this guy can't even hurt a fly."

Scott gawked as the two fled the place as if their lives depended on it. "Do they hate me that much?"

"No, they just find researching quite boring," Lydia spoke up nonchalantly with a hint of sarcasm, not even looking up once from her notes. Scott decided not to inquire about the sarcastic tone like the mature adult he is now.

"So are they really dating?"

"Why do you _care_ so much?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"I don't! I just…"

"Oh my god, you've become one of those super protective dads, haven't you?"

"You just realized?" Lydia uttered with raising eyebrows mockingly, which then earned a quick scoff from Stiles. " _No…_ I noticed long ago."

"Mm-hmm." Lydia hummed mockingly with a curl to her lips, which made Stiles flail his arms dramatically as he made an offended noise. Derek growled from where he was burning holes through the tattered book in his hands. Scott didn't know Derek read that much, to be honest. "Shut up," Derek grumbled out, his eyebrows more intense than ever.

"Who shut up? What shut up? Give us a name, Derek. Learn to use your words, Sourwolf," Stiles quipped from his seat, sounding unusually cheerful for someone who looked seconds away from death by Derek's murderous glare.

" _Stiles._ Shut. Up." Derek snarled with almost vicious eyes.

"Nope." Stiles replied with a wide grin, popping the 'p' in the process. Derek breathed angrily through his nose and returned to his book, clearly still brooding. He's always brooding though so it wasn't that much of a difference. He'd gotten a bit better compared to the first time they'd met him but he's still Derek, you know.

"Mason said love life or sex life. They never smell like sex though." Scott mumbled distractedly as he scanned over the tiny texts in one of the old mythical books. Stiles immediately cracked up, his head leaning back comically with his chair tipping backwards. Derek rolled his eyes like he didn't want to be there at all. He always looks like that though. Huh, Derek doesn't really have a big emotional vocabulary, Scott thought.

"Do they smell like love then?" Stiles asked snidely.

"I don't know! I've never really smelled love before," Scott said, suddenly feeling slightly defensive. "What does love smell like?" He asked Derek, who closed his eyes like he was seconds from ripping someone's internal organs out. Stiles had perked up but Lydia managed to kick him in the shin under the table before he could get any words out. He yelped in a high pitched voice instead.

"Scott, anyone can see that the two are clearly in love with each other. Now drop it," Lydia said firmly.

"What—Stiles didn't know either!"

"I was just messing with you, bro."

"Whu— I—" Scott spluttered.

"Scott. Shut. Up."


End file.
